


fallen (for you)

by storytimewithme6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, NCT 2019, Short One Shot, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithme6/pseuds/storytimewithme6
Summary: donghyuck is sick, and only mark knows just how to make him feel better.





	fallen (for you)

donghyuck's head hurts. 

he rolls onto his left side, facing the alarm clock that shines all too bright on the bedside table. the digits 1:37 am blare back into his bloodshot eyes, & he sighs, pulling the fluffy comforter back over his head. 

he tries to sleep- really, he does. he closes his eyes, waits for it to come over him like a wave, to fall deep into that comfortable darkness. 

but it doesn't come. he thrashes about in bed, flipping pillows, moving blankets, getting up to adjust the fan. nothing is working. he lets out a frustrated cross between a whine & a screech.

he sits up, placing a hand on the skin of his belly, attempting to soothe the rumbling in his stomach. his throat has started to close up- he's sure of it, it feels a little harder to breathe in the small room he calls his own.

he wasn't quite sure where he'd caught his illness, probably on the last flight home from tokyo when he'd insisted that he was just too tired to fly. taeyong had just grabbed him by the wrist, mumbling something along the lines of, "we're all tired, kiddo," before coaxing him onto the plane. 

he couldn't bare this anymore. the way the room felt like it was spinning, the way his skin was burning but it felt like he'd been struck frozen to his core. his mind trailed to the boy in the room next door, & entertained the possibility of waking mark up. 

read : mark lee was donghyuck's best friend in the entire world. they did everything together. you name it, hyuck & mark had done it. they'd met when donghyuck was in the seventh grade- he didn't have enough won to pay for his lunch at school & mark had swooped in & paid for it for him. 

mark had a habit of doing that. swooping in to save donghyuck whenever he needed it.

it didn't take him long to crawl to the edge of the bed, inhaling sharply through his nose before deciding that yes, he would go wake mark up, but only because he was dying. 

his socked feet made a soft noise when placed on the floor, & he padded his way to the door. he groaned when the room spun slightly, the nausea getting to him much easier now that he'd stood up. he put his hand on the doorknob & turned it with ease, trying to be as quiet as possible, cringing at the squeak of the door as it opened. 

a shiver runs through his body as he steps into the hallway, only now noticing he'd failed to slide on a pair of shorts. he didn't allow himself to care as he padded down the hall.

before he knew it, he was placed in front of mark's door. he considered knocking, but he knew full well his friend would sleep through the sound : & that knocking may wake the others, who'd come for his head. 

he opens the door, & suddenly regrets ever coming in here. 

mark's bundled up, under so many blankets donghyuck's amazed he hasn't fainted from heat stroke. only the small plane of his face is visible, turned towards the door, but his eyes are closed & his lips are sewn shut. he looks soft like this, there are many years of stress that have just fallen off of his face, & the bags under his eyes are just a little bit softer. 

there's a swell in donghyuck's chest that feels nothing like illness.

donghyuck decides then, that he won't wake the boy up. he takes soft steps towards mark's sleeping body, & the closer he gets, the more aparent that swell in his chest makes itself.

when he gets close enough to do so, donghyuck runs the rough tips of his fingers against the ever-so-soft skin of mark's face.

he then leans down, presses a soft kiss to his temple, & let's a rushed, mumbled, "i love you" fall from his swollen lips.

he stands up all too quickly, the nausea taking back over again, & he stumbles backwards. his hand tries to find purchase on mark's dresser, but instead, he knocks some trinklet off of the wood, & it falls to the floor with a clatter. 

his body moves faster than his brain. he turns to the door, preparing to bound out of there & pretend that this whole thing never even happened, but then-

"hyuck?"

busted. 

the voice is soft, hushed & raked with sleep. he ignores how pretty his name sounds in that cadence, focuses instead of the burn of blush on his cheeks & the embarrassing way he'd been caught. 

"uh- hi?"

donghyuck turns around slowly, catching mark's dark eyes immediately. the other boy moves the mountain of blankets, bringing his left arm up to scratch the sleep away from his eyes. 

"are you okay?"

donghyuck decides there's no point in hiding it anymore. he lets out a sigh, ignores the tears that threaten to prick at his eyes. 

" i don't feel s' good. my head hurts & it feels like the room is spinning & i can't stop moving around & i'm just so tired-"

"slow down, hyuck," mark interrupts, holding out his hand, making a 'come here' motion with his fingertips. "do you- why don't you-" mark starts, taking a second & swallowing before he finishes his sentence. 

"come lay with me?"

donghyuck's head is spinning again- this time with want, as every piece of his core pines to be in bed with mark, to let mark be near him, to feel close to his warmth. so he just nods, dumbly, looks mark in the eyes without saying anything at all, & steps forward. 

mark sits up for a second, moves his body to the opposite side of the bed, allowing space for donghyuck's lithe frame. he lifts the covers, & donghyuck grabs the edge of them, before finally pausing. 

"are you sure this is okay? i might get you sick," he says, but there's no fight behind his words. he really hopes mark lets him stay. 

mark shakes his head. 

" 've been sick before, hyuckie. it's okay. come here."

truth be told : there are many things mark lee feels strongly about. beach days with the sun just hot enough to feel it tan the skin, but not burn it. books with happy endings. puppies running about in that one park just a fifteen minute walk from their front door. songs when he finds just the perfect flow to go with a beat he's cooked up himself.

however, he feels stronger for none of them rather than the sight before him : lee donghyuck with a long-sleeved shirt with sleeves that cover the tips of his fingers, sliding off of one shoulder ever so gently, just enough to expose his collarbones. this donghyuck, with hair a mess, deep circles under his eyes, blue boxers stopping just before his knees. 

donghyuck lowers himself into bed, fingers just barely touching mark's own as he pulls the covers up to cover his waist. mark's about an arm's length away, too far to actually touch (unless he stretched really, super hard) but close enough to hear his breath. 

mark chuckles as donghyuck rolls onto his side again, looking over at his friend. mark rolls onto his side as well, & they face one another, eyes pouring into one another, before mark speaks. 

"you don't have to be so far away, hyuckie. come get warm."

donghyuck shakes his head no.

mark chuckles.

"hyuck, baby, pl-"

the air is silent. the name hangs in the air like a freshly sprayed scent, & it tickles donghyuck's ears & turns them red. he can feel his cheeks heat up when he looks at mark's equally shocked expression, hand ghosting over his lips like he can't even believe what he'd just said. 

donghyuck scoots closer, his head a few inches away from mark's own now. mark looks at him in disbelief, makes an 'o' shape with his mouth, but before he can stutter out an apology, donghyuck speaks. 

"don't be sorry," he whispers, ignoring his thumping heart, ignoring the way his brain feels like it's just about to shut down. "i liked it, i liked it so much, mark."

mark's hand moves from his mouth to the side of donghyuck's face. the younger of the two leans into the touch, allowing his eyes to finally close, taking in the warmth of mark's palm. mark moves his thumb forwards & backwards, dragging against the skin with ease.

"i liked it because i lo-" donghyuck takes a deep breath in, mark's thumb stops moving, & the younger of the pair begins to panic. "i like you, mark."

mark shakes his head. panic thrums through donghyuck's veins. 

"no" mark whispers, voice rough & grainy. "say it." mark says again, his eyes wide- his eyebrows are arched high in disbelief. donghyuck knits his own eyebrows together, tries to play dumb, but mark's got him pinned down with just his eyes.

donghyuck reaches his hand out too, places it on the nape of mark's neck & allows his fingers to pull on the hair there.

"i think i'm in love with you, mark lee."

mark lets out a puff of air, his grip tightens on donghyuck's face. the younger of the two swears he can see tears brimming in the elder's eyes, but donghyuck doesn't call attention to them. instead, donghyuck brings his face foward, allowing his body to lay flat against mark's, & connects their lips. 

the kiss isn't pretty. there are no fireworks, there's no magic sign in the sky that this is the love of his life. but there is a rumbling in his stomach that he's sure are those so-called butterflies, & there's a soft mouth on his own. 

mark tastes like mint toothpaste & something else that donghyuck can't quite put his finger on. mark's lips are soft, a warm velvet that encases his own & it feels so good he can't help but let out a small whine. 

donghyuck feels mark's right hand find purchase on the skin above his boxers but before his hip, squeezing tightly but not hard enough to bruise. donghyuck opens his lips, breathing in through his nose & invites mark's tongue inside to explore every square inch of him.

when they part, it's for a brief second, just long enough for mark to whisper a rushed, "i love you so much more, hyuckie," before their lips are latched on one another's again. 

they just kiss, that night. clothes never come off, there's no sex. just their lips, on one another's, on their necks, on their skin. it's just mark, donghyuck, & the electricity that thrums through every piece of each of them just by connecting their lips.

"mark," donghyuck whispers, when the kisses have stopped. his head is tucked in the space under mark's arm, nose nuzzled in mark's neck so tightly the elder laughs with each breath donghyuck takes. 

"yeah?"

"i think i'm gonna get you sick."

"that's okay, hyuck, because i love you."

when mark lee wakes up the next morning, it's to an empty bed. his throat's a little sore. he thinks that maybe last night was a dream, that donghyuck in all his beauty never truly came into the room, but there's an indent on the pillow next to his head, & he can smell donghyuck's shampoo on the sheets. 

he allows himself to worry at the lack of another body next to him. maybe donghyuck regretted it. maybe he said all those things in his sick-induced haze. maybe, just maybe, it was too good to be true. 

he gets out of bed, crawls out & opens his door. he hears a rumbling in the kitchen, so mark follows the noise down the steps & into the kitchen. the sight he sees leaves him breathless, every word he had in him dies on his tongue as he watches the one he loves from a far, resting his head on the doorframe. 

"good morning!" donghyuck chirps, when he meets mark's eyes for the first time. he ignores the way his cheeks burn when he sees mark in the light for the first time. 

donghyuck stands now in mark's hoodie- mark figures he must have stole it on his way out. donghyuck's socked feet slide happily across the hardwood floor as he focuses on the pancake before him. 

"someone's feeling better?" mark teases, stepping into the kitchen, stepping closer to donghyuck. 

donghyuck sticks his tongue between his lips as he tries desperately to keep the large pancake on the griddle. when he succeeds, the smile on his face sends a shot right through mark's heart. 

"yup. hey," donghyuck smiles, plate in hand. he hands it to mark, smile still plastered on his features. he then leans up, leaves a kiss on mark's soft lips, & grins brighter than he ever has. 

"i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! it's my first fic on ao3 so any feedback is appreciated!! thank u so much i love u  
> come yell at me on twitter for being a shit author @hwnghyuck


End file.
